


My Missing Puzzle Piece - Christmas Special

by My_LittleCorner, SarynotSary



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Angst, Fluff, Love, Special, also, and, not crucial for overall plot but it still helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarynotSary/pseuds/SarynotSary
Summary: Just a little holiday special, set between Christmas and New Years, about how Owen and Claire handle their new relationship during Christmas break. Some Dearing family angst (which will eventually further develop in the main fic) and of course, some Clawen fluff. You should read the main work to better understand this, as it is in chronological order, set right after the last chapter we posted, but it could still kinda stand alone.And to MyMissingPuzzlePiece readers, this is not super crucial to the overall plot, but it would still help.That being said, happy reading!





	1. Chapter 1

“Aunt Claire, do you wanna see what Santa got me??” An eager Gray tugged on Claire’s sweater sleeve.

The redhead looked down at him and smiled; she was relieved to get a reason to leave the table. Throughout the whole Christmas lunch at her parents’ house, she had been silent, feeling the daggers Karen threw at her every now and then.

“Sure, sweetie.” She took his hand and let him lead her to the living room, where his brand new Star Wars Lego set was, still in the box, brought directly from home.

“Can you help me build it? Zach says he is too big to build legos with me now” Gray shrugged, receiving a positive response from his aunt. It would have helped her get distracted and relax.

Not even ten minutes later they were joined by Scott, who sat down with them and started building another part. Claire tensed again the moment Karen took advantage of her son’s new helper to call her.

“Claire-bear, can you come help me with something?” She motioned towards the stairs with her head. Her arms were crossed in front of her.

The youngest Dearing looked up at her sister and silently nodded, wiping her sweaty palms on her thighs. “I’ll be right back, guys.” 

As soon as they made it to the first step, out of everyone else’s sight, Karen grabbed Claire’s wrist in a death grip and dragged up to her room, making her gasp, and eventually basically shoving her to sit on her bed, closing the door behind them. Claire’s tears were already stinging behind her eyes.

“What the hell were you thinking??” Karen started, but got no response. “Claire!”

“What is wrong with you?” Claire attacked her sister back. “Why won’t you let me live?? You treat me like I’ve made a mistake, but it was MY choice!! And I do not regret it, not one bit!” She cried her defense.

Karen opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, but no sound came out. She just covered her face with both hands and took a deep breath, before replying. “How you could have thought of such thing, is beyond me! Claire. You. Slept. With. A. Professor. YOUR professor!! Do you have ANY idea—”

“Stop it, Karen!! He is a human being before being a professor! And he likes me, and he treats me right. I’m sorry I didn’t wait to get engaged to start having sex!” Claire yelled, knowing she had struck a nerve. Karen had been the perfect daughter, waiting for her relationship to get serious enough before giving herself to Scott.

“First, I wasn’t engaged yet. Second, I was even younger than you at the time so it doesn’t matter. But at least it was the right time! We knew each other well by then. Claire, this is gonna end soon, you understand?? I did a little research on your Human Relations professor and I found him easily. Owen Grady. He’s basically a showoff! He screams ‘douchebag’, Claire. God, how could you fall for _that_?? You gave it away to a chick magnet!!”

“It’s MY life, Karen, and you don’t even know him. He’s twice the man Scott is to you!” Claire covered her mouth as soon as she said that. “I’m sorry-”

Karen let out a bitter laugh. “Just- don’t come crying to me when he grows bored of you and finds a better hole to fuck.” She spat.

“Go to hell!” Claire cried. “It was one of the best experiences of my life and you’re not respecting me!”

“Oh, _I_ am not respecting you? What are you gonna tell mom and dad?? Huh? Are you gonna lie to them?”

“I will tell them when my relationship gets more serious.”

“Yeah, _if_.”

“ _When._ It’s already more than-” Claire stopped herself.

“More than what? The two weeks of hand holding you had in ninth grade? Claire, I am telling you this because I _might_ have more experience than you and I wanted you to find someone worthy of-”

“Don’t you dare say it. And what experience do you have? Marrying your first ever boyfriend? Not going to college?” Claire retorted. At her sister’s silence, she snorted and got up from her bed, wiping her eyes.

 

* * *

 

“So tell me, are there hot girls at Harvard? Or are they all nerds?” Owen’s older brother, Mark, asked him as they were sitting on their parents’ couch watching _Home Alone_. A Grady tradition.

Owen chuckled, sipping on his beer. “Weeellll…” He smirked.

Mark put his own bottle down and turned to fully face his brother, mouth agape. “Dude!! Spill!” He knew him well, and his body language told him everything.

“Let’s say I got both. Brains AND looks.” Owen let out a low whistle, already daydreaming about those green orbs surrounded by so many adorable freckles, and the sweetest of laughs echoing in his ears.

Mark couldn’t believe his ears. “You’re kidding?? You struck already??”

Owen just smiled and nodded, taking another sip.

“Woah. Bro!” His older brother brought his hands in his hair, before patting him on the shoulder. “So…Brunette, this time? Or another blonde?”

The young professor had to let out a laugh at that. “Neither.” He looked his sibling in the eye, waiting for his reaction.

“NO! You mean-” Mark gasped and punched his brother’s arm.

“Yup. Red.” Owen said casually, but not without a smug grin, as he raised his bottle higher and finished his beer. Both him and his brother had always had a weakness for redheads, but neither of them had had any luck so far.

Once Mark’s jaw lifted back up from the floor, he sighed. “So…is she…”

“Student of mine.” Owen shrugged, although he winced internally, preparing for another reaction.

The elder brother shook his head as if he had to come back from a mirage. “Studen- OWEN! BRO!!”

Owen raised his hands up in defeat. “I know, I know. But we just clicked, y’know? It’s not a fling or anything, she’s truly somethin’. The sweetest and most determined girl ever, not to mention downright gorgeous. Brains of a genius and looks of a goddess. Just-” He explained, adding an italian-chef-hand kissing gesture to better prove his point.

Mark sighed. “Damn, bro…You lucky bastard.” They both laughed.

As soon as they were done helping their mother with the dishes, Owen’s phone rang on the kitchen counter.

Mark raised his eyebrows. “ _Princess_?” He read the caller ID. “And a red heart? Dude, what has she done to you?” He teased him.

Owen rolled his eyes playfully at him and shoved him as he swiftly grabbed his phone, heading to his old room.

“Hey.” He answered once he’d closed the door.

“Hey.” Claire’s voice was cracked.

“What’s wrong?” He frowned as he plopped down onto the bed.

Claire was locked up in her own room as well, right after dinner. “It’s- it’s just my sister. We tell each other everything and she just…she doesn’t understand. My parents only want to know about my grades, and they’re all over my nephews for the most part. I miss you so much.” She sniffed.

That explained her hushed tone. “I miss you too, baby. I’m sorry about that. If it makes you feel any better, my brother loves you already.”

She could feel him smile across the line. “I don’t want to stay here anymore. We were planning on spending New Years together but I can’t bear it, I just can’t—”

“Hey. I’m flying back to Cambridge tomorrow. Do you feel like coming back too? You could spend New Years with me.” He suggested. Claire had been so eager to see all her family again, that he had never thought of proposing it to her, not that soon.

“Yes.” She replied without hesitation. “My next flight leaves on the 27th, though.”

“No worries. Just stay strong.” He chuckled, hoping to give her some motivation to endure one more day with her family. “I was thinking of spending New Years in New York, what do you say? Watch the ball drop and everything.”

Claire sat up straight on her bed and wiped her tears. “Are you serious?? I would love to.” She had never particularly enjoyed New Years. She only liked being with her cousins and her family, but had always hated the cheesiness of all those couples kissing as the clock struck midnight. Now, she couldn’t wait.

“Fantastic. I gotta go now, Princess. Christmas family games are starting. See you in a couple of days, okay?”

Claire sighed, but with a small smile. “Okay.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Claire was silent during the car ride to the airport. “So… Does Harvard often inform their students of upcoming exams this late? And during the holidays?” Her dad asked from behind the wheel.

Claire was not in the mood for talking. Especially not after her sister had tried to hint her peculiar relationship with her prof to their parents, right when the young Dearing had come up with the excuse of a sudden exam she had to immediately go back and study for. Luckily, they hadn’t gotten it.

“I don’t know. I just know it’s been anticipated and I need to go back and start studying.” She replied coldly, looking out of the window. It was sad that being completely devoted to studying was the only thing her parents were proud of her for, but now she had managed to use it to her advantage, her dad swiftly offering her a ride to the airport to make sure she could prepare for her exam in the best way.

“You’re a very good daughter, you know?” Robert Dearing searched for her eyes from time to time, still keeping his attention on the road. “I know it may be frustrating, but all your hard work is going to pay off, Claire Bear. You’re going to get an apprenticeship at Jurassic World! How cool is that? We’re so proud of you.”

“Yeah, you’re only proud of _me_ because your other daughter decided to follow her heart and start a family early instead of going to college.” Claire muttered, her chin resting on her palm, her elbow by the car window.

“Don’t get this started again, Claire.” Robert sighed, aware that his youngest had always thought her parents’ pride for her was only because they hadn’t been able to see Karen achieve a brilliant career, and thus they had decided to pressure Claire into it to prevent her from giving her heart away at such a young age.

“What if I fell in love, dad?” Claire moved from her position and faced her father. “What if I happened to find someone? The right one? Would you still be proud of me?” She hated that she could feel tears sting behind her eyes again.

“Honey, I would be proud of you no matter what.” He started.

Claire rolled her eyes. “But…?”

Robert stole a brief glance at her, before taking a deep breath, his fingers gripping the wheel tighter. “But, you are still very young. Love at this age… is just fleeting. It’s not true love, and it distracts you from building up your life path. Look at your sister, Claire. She has a family, but she also has a part time employee job that stresses her out. You could have so much more than that, and _then_ , you could have your own family. Don’t get me wrong, I can’t wait for you to find the right one and settle down. But you’re still young, baby. There is a right time for everything. And you should never give yourself away to the first guy that charms you, you know that. Keep it in mind for the future.”

“You told me once that the heart wants what it wants.” Claire muttered, looking outside the window. “So… Why should there be an age for that?” She questioned.

“It’s just a matter of maturity, darling. You can’t know what you want at such a young age.” Robert explained. “Wait, have you met someone, by any chance, Claire-Bear?”

Claire’s brain dwelled on whether or not to actually hint the truth for a split second, but she decided against it. “No, no. I was just saying… Because many people my age seem to have found the right one. Karen was even younger than me, Papa.” She observed shyly.

“Yes but can’t you see it? Her divorce is imminent.” Rob shrugged.

“Papa!! Don’t say that!” Claire jumped up, although, deep down, everyone knew it was true. Maybe that’s also why her sister was so against her relationship with Owen. She didn’t want Claire to rush it like she had, and end up unhappy. It all suddenly made sense, but she didn’t want to think about it too much. Her feelings for Owen were too powerful.

“Claire…” Her father started, once they had pulled up in the airport parking lot. “I just want what’s best for you.” He took her hand. “And I _know_ what’s best for you. A parent always knows.” He kissed her hand.

Claire nodded silently. “I- I gotta go now.”

“Sure honey. Do you need help with your bags?”

“No, I’m fine thanks. I can handle myself.” She stated, before she gathered her things and hurried towards the entrance, never looking back at her father.

 

* * *

 

Claire had never landed at JFK before. She had managed to switch flights at Boston’s Logan just in time, and she was now at the baggage claim area, thrilled at the thought that Owen was probably waiting for her just out of that door. He had flown to New York mere hours before she had, and had taken a taxi to her gate to wait for her.

As soon as she had all her bags with her, she walked as fast as she could to the exit, and once she spotted Owen, she sprinted towards him, jumping up in his arms and smothering him with kisses.

“Hello to you too” He laughed, holding her up while she buried her face in his neck.

“I missed you so much. Thank you. Thank you for coming here. Thank you for taking me away from there.” Claire breathed out in between pecks on his lips.

“You’re welcome, Princess. I missed you too.” He smiled warmly at her, before helping her with her bags (along with his own) and making their way to the taxi area.

“So… Where are we going?” Claire asked in the backseat of the yellow cab, leaning against Owen’s shoulder and holding his right bicep with both hands.

“I booked a pretty hotel in the Upper West Side. My favorite area.” He informed her, stroking her hair with his free hand.

Claire nodded. She was tired and it was late, but she couldn’t wait to spend their holidays together.

As she had predicted, spending five days in the City as a couple was heavenly. Especially at Christmas time. They walked a lot, they kissed a lot, made love a lot, all while not giving a damn about what other people thought. Sure, Claire being her vocal self in bed at 2AM or Owen squeezing her butt while making out standing in line to go up the Empire State Building could be questionable; she didn’t really blame the people complaining, but for once in her life, she didn’t care about what others thought. She felt on cloud nine.

The morning of the 31st, Owen took her to Rockefeller Centre to go ice skating. He had insisted they had to go there early to avoid an annoying queue or too many people in the rink. It wasn’t much better, as it was already quite crowded, but it was still bearable. 

“Owen… Aah! Please don’t let go” Claire screamed as she struggled to keep her balance, holding onto her professor’s broad shoulders for dear life.

He chuckled, holding her waist gently. “You’re good, you’re good. I won’t let go, I promise.”

Claire gave him a kiss before focusing back on her balance.

Roughly twenty minutes later, she was already able to skate a bit by herself, although still holding Owen’s hand, but keeping some distance between them.

“See? You’re so good already!” He kept encouraging her, captivated by her copper hair peeking out of her beanie and flowing behind her, and the red tip of her nose he was dying to kiss and warm up.

They came to a stop to catch their breath and take in their surroundings: it was already more crowded than when they’d started.

Claire was about to make an observation about that, but the words died on her lips the moment she felt Owen’s latch onto her skin, planting kisses on her jaw and neck, holding her close.

“Owen…” She giggled. “There are kids just feet from us, Pooky…” She had started to call him that after she remembered Garfield’s name for his teddy bear, which she thought was super cute and fitting. 

Owen hummed and kept going, running his hands down her back. Several mothers were already eyeing them in disapproval. “Seriously, I wouldn’t want you to stop, you know that, but you really should… before we get kicked out…”

He sighed and pulled away, framing her face with his hands and going for a brief but loud chaste kiss instead. His stomach then rumbled, making them both giggle. “Come on, Princess. I’m taking you to Bill’s. They make the best burgers around here.” Owen licked his lips.

Claire playfully rolled her eyes at his usual choice of food, but she didn’t mind one bit.

 

* * *

 

Midnight was just minutes away as they stood in a crowded Times Square, cuddling close and finally feeling comfortable, as there were countless other couples all smitten with each other. It was a relief to be able to make out without a care in the world, as for some reason, that specific setting was making an exception for society, allowing PDAs. It was also a great way of hiding from the TV cameras going around, burying their faces in one another’s.

As the countdown began, Owen couldn’t keep his eyes off Claire’s excited face, illuminated by all those differently colored artificial lights, which reflected in her eyes. When the ball dropped and the fireworks started going off, he wasted no time in wrapping one arm around her, his other hand holding her jaw, and pulling her in for the sweetest kiss of both their lives.

“Happy new year” Claire breathed out once they pulled away, still dizzy from whatever universe he had just made her enter.

Owen leaned his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling. “Happy new year, Princess. I hope to spend it all with you.”

Claire closed her eyes and smiled, bringing her hands to his cheeks, softly caressing his stubble. “We will. We will spend it all together, Owen. I’m all in.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
